deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Malcolm Reynolds
Malcolm 'Mal' Reynolds was the captain of the Firefly-class transport ship Serenity. Mal was born on September 20, 2468 and was brought up on a ranch on the planet Shadow. Raised by his mother and "about 40 hands," Mal apparently received a fairly decent education growing up. Though Mal usually seems more practical than intellectual, he occasionally surprised his friends by displaying familiarity in a wide range of literature varying from the works of Shan Yu, a psychotic dictator, to poems by Samuel Taylor Coleridge, he does, however, have no idea "who" Mona Lisa was. Mal volunteered for the Independents army during the Unification War against the Alliance, gaining the rank of sergeant during that time. His loyal second-in-command Zoë Alleyne Washburne was by his side for most of the war, surviving many dangerous conflicts with him. The were at least three such battles, including the Battle of Du-Khang in 2510 and a long winter campaign in New Kasmir where he commanded a platoon. Mal was also involved in the ground campaign during the Battle of Sturges, which according to Badger was the "bloodiest and shortest battle in all the war," although Mal considered it a distant second. Mal fought in many more battles, but the turning point for him and the Independents came with their physical and emotional defeat at the Battle of Serenity Valley on the planet Hera. After the war, Mal acquired his own ship, an old, broken and not flight-worthy 03-K64 Firefly-class transport whose previous owner was a man named Captain Harbatkin (and he never got around to changing the registration papers). He promptly named the ship Serenity. On board Serenity and during his various travels, Mal continued to wear his brown coat and wielded a standard issue officer's pistol, a Liberty Hammer, as his weapon of choice, a gun which he had since the war and which he had modified extensively. (Borrowed from the Firefly and Serenity Database) Battle vs. Han Solo (Legends) (by BeastMan14) Mal file:Red.pngx5 Han file:Blue.pngx5 Han, 3 smugglers, and Chewie were packing up the falcon with whatever they could find. These Reaper things were clearly not to be messes with and Han would like to get out off the planet immediately. Suddenly, a voice shouted out,"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Han turned around to see a man standing there holding a revolver covered by a huge man with a machine gun. "That's property of the Serenity, kind sir. And I'd love it if you gave it back." Suddenly, the big man said,"Aren't you glad I brought some of my friends now?" As three mercs emerged from behind the Falcon. Han replied, "Yeah, go to hell." and shot one if the mercs in the chest as he and his men scrambled for cover. file:Red.pngx4 Mal and Jayne ran for a piece of rubble as the smugglers opened fire. "Now I'm just mad." Mal said as he pulled out his Liberty hammer. He poked his head out of cover as a smuggler rounded the corner. Mal sprung up and fired hitting the smuggler square in the chest. Meanwhile, Han and Chewie sat behind the cover of some rocks as the bullets and lasers flew by. "Yeah, Chewie, I know. But we've been through worst." Suddenly, a sniper shot rang by Han's head. Chewie growled, and pointed at a man on a nearby roof. "Got him!" Han shouted as he threw a detonator, blowing the man to bits. file:Blue.pngx4 file:Red.pngx3 Jayne shouts,"Surprise!" as he pops out of cover and riddles a smuggler with bullets as another merc draws a Heckler & Koch and gives chase to Han as he runs inside to start up the Falcon. Suddenly, a loud growl is heard as Chewie picks up and tosses the merc head first into a building, "Holy sh*t!" Jayne says as he ducks back into cover. file:Blue.pngx3 file:Red.pngx2 As Han starts up the Falcon, he shouts,"Lets go!" and Chewie and the smuggler fall back inside under heavy fire. Suddenly, a bullet goes through Chewie's shoulder as he closes the door. Mal and Jayne jumped into the open ship as the two sides engaged in close combat. The Smuggler is thrown out of the moving ship by Jayne and he yells,"Ha! Have a nice fa-oh crap!" just as Chewie picks him up and throws him into a wall, knocking him out. Suddenly, Mal stabs his knife into Chewie's back as the wookie roars in pain. Mal throws wraps his arm around Chewie's throat as he passes out. file:Blue.pngx1 file:Red.pngx1 Suddenly, the falcon stops and Mal checks Jayne for a pulse. "Eh, he's fine." Mal says as Han says,"You won't be." and kicks him in the face. Mal pulls his knife and swings for Han, who pulls out his Vibro-knife and counters with a thrust for the ribs. Mal cries out in pain as Han throws him into a wall. Mal staggers, then gets knocked out by Hans right hook. He picks up him and Jayne and throws them onto a rooftop. Mal, groaning, pulls himself up and calls Zoe for help as the Falcon flies away. file:Red.pngx0 Winner: Han Solo Expert's Opinion It was believed Han won due to his more advanced weapons and tougher teammate of Chewie. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Television Warriors Category:Pirates Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Criminal Warriors